One problem often faced by physicians and other health care providers is that drugs and other pharmaceuticals that are prescribed to subjects are not taken by the subjects, or are not taken properly by the subjects. The reasons for non-compliance or poor compliance vary, and include forgetfulness, cost, inconvenience, lack of follow-up, or fear of taking medications. Accordingly, techniques for monitoring or improving compliance are needed.